


with some indie record that's much cooler than mine

by censored (aroceu)



Series: New Romantics [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Hipsters, M/M, Riding, Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-03-26 07:57:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3843082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroceu/pseuds/censored
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I like fun," Kageyama said defensively.</p><p>"Really? What do you do for fun?"</p><p>"Go to art museums," said Kageyama. "And write poetry, sometimes."</p>
            </blockquote>





	with some indie record that's much cooler than mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nobetterpicture](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobetterpicture/gifts).



Kageyama told him to meet him outside the café. Shoyo wondered if Kageyama was going to take him on another date there – which,  _honestly_ , the baristas already knew Shoyo's name. Because of Kageyama's insisting they go on dates there.  
  
Shoyo was late, or maybe Kageyama was early – he didn't scold Shoyo when he arrived. He did, however, when Shoyo giggled.  
  
"What?" he snapped.  
  
Shoyo covered his mouth. "I mean," he said. "I know those are different glasses than from yesterday, but how many pairs do you own?"  
  
Kageyama grumbled, "Let's go inside," instead of answering.  
  
Shoyo followed, although he said, "Is this the only place you wanna go when we hang out? I mean, we've been coming here every day for a week already- "  
  
"Thirteen days," Kageyama corrected. "And that's not true, we still each other in class."  
  
Right, class. That was where they had met, Shoyo developing a crush on the cute guy who sat next to him, Kageyama Tobio. And then one day in the late fall Kageyama Tobio coming up to him afterwards and going, "Do you want to go on a date – or, er – it's okay if you don't want to," but he'd been blushing and looking hotter and Shoyo had said yes and watched him go in those maroon skinny leg jeans.  
  
And Kageyama Tobio apparently liked hanging around in cafes, which was okay. Shoyo followed him to a booth. He felt like it was time they started going somewhere else, though.  
  
"Oh, I love this song!" said Shoyo, as a western tune started playing.  
  
"I hate it." Kageyama sat down from across from him.  
  
"Hate it? It's on the radio all the time – "  
  
"Yeah, that's why I hate it," said Kageyama, as a waitress came over.  
  
"The usual, Tobio-kun, Shoyo-kun?"  
  
"Yes, please," they said, Shoyo cheerfully and Kageyama dully.  
  
As their waitress left, Shoyo asked, "So what kind of music do you like, then?'  
  
"Not crappy music like this," Kageyama muttered. He slipped off his jacket and placed it beside his backpack. Shoyo stared at where the collar of his sweater against his skin, before realizing that he should take off his outerwear, too. He unwound his scarf and took off his jacket, was about to put them on top of his backpack before Kageyama said, "Here, let me take those."  
  
"Thanks." Shoyo handed them over to him. "But," he continued, from their conversation before, "how can you not like pop songs? Do you not like fun?'  
  
"I like fun," Kageyama said defensively.  
  
"Really? What do you do for fun?"  
  
"Go to art museums," said Kageyama. "And write poetry, sometimes."  
  
"Ooh!" Shoyo's eyes lit up. "You write poetry? Can I read some? Or can you recite some? That's a thing that poets do, right?"  
  
Kageyama's neck had turned red, flushing over his ears and cheeks. "I'm not sure if I would call myself a poet. And it's embarrassing."  
  
"Oh, c'mon!" Shoyo tugged at his arm across the table, but Kageyama didn't relent. He gave up and pouted.  
  
"My boyfriend is a joy killing hipster," he complained.  
  
Kageyama's blush deepened, but he smiled, as well.  
  
"Yes, he is."  
  
*  
  
"Fuck," said Kageyama. "Fuck.  _Fuck_."  
  
"What?" Shoyo was worried. Kageyama's eyes were squeezed closed, fingers tight on his waist. "Does it hurt?"  
  
"No," said Kageyama. "It feels good. Really  _fucking_  good."  
  
"Oh. Well." Shoyo smiled. His hands were splayed on Kageyama's stomach, exposed from his ridden up sweater. He tightened his muscles around Kageyama's cock, and Kageyama groaned.  
  
"What was that for?"  
  
"You said it felt good," said Shoyo teasingly.  
  
"Yeah," said Kageyama, "and if you keep doing that, I'll end up – coming – " He groaned again, as Shoyo shifted around his dick. It hadn't hit his prostate yet, but Shoyo didn't mind. They had plenty of time.  
  
They were on the futon in Kageyama's room. Kageyama said that his roommate was almost never home, so they didn't have to worry about anyone walking in. He'd invited Shoyo after class today, finally a change of pace. Shoyo hadn't thought of them hanging out after class before. He was glad that Kageyama had thought of it.  
  
Shoyo ran his fingers over Kageyama's abs. Kageyama seemed distracted, but Shoyo was much more taken with the sight in front of him. "You look good with your glasses off," he said.  
  
Kageyama lifted his head up to glance at Shoyo. "Better?"  
  
"No. Just fine." Shoyo grabbed them from Kageyama's desk near them, and put them on. "How do I look?"  
  
"How are you not more focused on the fact that there's a dick in your ass?"  
  
Shoyo shrugged. "I am," and ground down onto Kageyama again. Kageyama squeezed him so tightly that he was probably going to leave bruises. Shoyo squeaked and fell forwards, Kageyama's glasses flying off his face.  
  
"For the record," Kageyama muttered, as Shoyo lay on his chest, "you look pretty good with glasses on, too."  
  
"Thanks." Shoyo inched forward until his face was hovering above Kageyama's, and then kissed him. Kageyama kissed back, raised his hips and jolted deeper into Shoyo. Shoyo squeaked again, because he'd hit his prostate that time.  
  
"I can feel your dick leaking against my chest," Kageyama whispered.  
  
"Oh. Sorry about that." Shoyo pulled back and looked down; his precome had indeed landed on the hem of Kageyama's sweater, and on his stomach. There wasn't anything he could do about the sweater, but Shoyo bent down and licked himself off Kageyama's abs and belly.  
  
Kageyama let out a low growl. "It wasn't a complaint," he said, but he didn't sound he was complaining right now, either. Shoyo lifted his eyes up to meet his gaze, and ran his tongue over Kageyama's stomach again.  
  
"Shit," said Kageyama, and his hips involuntarily jerked forward that he actually pushed Shoyo forward, cock slipping out of him. "Shit, I need to come – "  
  
"Do it," said Shoyo, and Kageyama sat up, sliding Shoyo even more into his lap. "Come, Kageyama, c'mon – "  
  
Kageyama reached around Shoyo's body to jerk himself, right against Shoyo's backside. Shoyo reached his arm around to help him, and Kageyama mushed their lips together in a messy sort of kiss. Shoyo could feel Kageyama come all over both of their hands as Kageyama let out a low drawn moan in his mouth.  
  
"Good, good, good," Shoyo whispered against Kageyama's lips, bringing his own hand back around, not really caring that it brushed against his own sweater. Having Kageyama's come on his sweater turned him on more, really. He jerked off his own dick, pulled away from Kageyama's face, and Kageyama watched as Shoyo climaxed, coming on the both of them.  
  
"Nice," Kageyama said, and leaned in to kiss him. "That was good."  
  
"It was," said Shoyo, between their lips. He retracted his mouth and pressed their foreheads against each other. "So, does your hipster ass think sex is as overrated as pop music?"  
  
"Mm." Kageyama distracted him by pressing their mouths together again. "It's a bit better."  
  
"They're both awesome." Shoyo pulled away again. "One day I'm going to get you to like things that are popular. Like sex. But things that aren't sex."  
  
Kageyama laughed. "Good luck with that."  
  
Shoyo reached for Kageyama's glasses again and jammed them against Kageyama's face. Kageyama yelped, because Shoyo was still in his naked lap and there wasn't much arm room so the force pushed him backward. Kageyama lay on the futon, glasses bent around his ears.  
  
"I don't know why I'm dating a hipster loser like you," Shoyo said.  
  
"'Cause you love me." Kageyama struggled to get back up.  
  
Shoyo didn't deny his words.


End file.
